Apprentice
by Tye22
Summary: When Gandalf comes to rescue the Company from the clutches of the Trolls he is not alone. Kili takes an immediate interest in the dark haired stranger with the easy smile that accompanies the Grey Wizard. Kili/OC, movie-verse, SLASH! M for later chapters for violence and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first 'Middle-Earth'**** fanfiction and it will be mostly movie-verse, based on PJ's The Hobbit.  
**

**Saw the movie and I freakin loved it! The dwarves are epic! I especially took a liking to Kili, for obvious reasons... And decided to write a little something (potentially naughty). I did however not want to dive into the magical world that is 'incest' so I decided to create an OC to romance our young dwarven hero. This is SLASH so if you don't like it, don't read...**

**Enjoy the first chapter (hopefully there will be more) and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

_We're gonna die…_

This was the thought that had been running through Kili's mind for the past half hour as he watched some of his companions get spit roasted by a group of trolls while the rest of the company lay tied up on the ground awaiting their turn. He silently cursed himself for not paying more attention earlier as he and his brother Fili had watched over the ponies. If they had been more attentive, none of them would be in this situation. He was pulled out of his self-scolding by the hobbit's voice ringing out over the crackle of the fire and the grumbling of the trolls.

He watched silently at first as the hobbit criticized the troll's method of cooking his kin. He did not stay silent for long though and he wasn't the only one. Soon all the dwarves were crying out in outrage as Bilbo started giving them pointers on how to make the dwarves taste better. The troll 'cook' seemed quite intrigued by the hobbit's words but one of the others couldn't care less.

He stumbled forward on his huge stumpy legs and snatched up Bombur. The dwarf screamed as the troll raised him high over his head, preparing to eat him raw. Bilbo hopped forward, struggling to move fast in his cocoon like bindings.

"No! Don't eat that one! He's infected!" the hobbit cried.

The troll swung the dwarf away from his face in disgust.

"Infected?" he asked, eyeing the burly dwarf in his hand with suspicion.

"Oh yes," Bilbo said with a nod. "Riddled with parasites. In fact, they all are."

Once more there was a cry of outrage from the entire company. Kili protested loudly at first but after receiving a kick and a stern look from Thorin he finally grasped at what the hobbit was doing. He was trying to buy them time. As one the dwarves all changed their tune, stating instead that they were in fact quite infected and that it would be a bad idea to eat them.

The troll that had been about to eat Bombur eyed the hobbit.

"And what do you suppose we do with them then?" he asked as he stalked closed, the ground thudding with each step. "Let them go?"

The hobbit shrugged slightly.

The troll spat at him.

"I see what you're doing! You're messing with us!" the troll roared in anger, the other two catching on as well. The three of them started to close in on the hobbit, the one closest having dropped Bombur lifted his enormous hand to snatch up the hobbit. Just as he began closing his fingers around the small body he suddenly froze. They all did. Kili glanced around trying to see anything that might be the cause but he couldn't see anything except the surrounding trees and rocks.

"Oi, what's going on?" the 'cook' yelled, his eyes wide.

"Which one of you did this?" the troll looming over Bilbo demanded, panic flaring in his grotesque features. An unfamiliar voice answered from somewhere nearby.

"That would be me," said a young man stepping out from amongst the trees and shrubs to stand with one hand on his hip, the other grasping a staff. He was grinning.

Before the trolls could react, Gandalf appeared close to the stranger on top of a large boulder and lifted his staff high.

"May the sun take you!" He cried and struck the side of the boulder he stood on. With a loud crack the stone fractured and a large piece broke away. The first rays of morning sunlight, now no longer blocked by the boulder, streamed past. The trolls cried and shrieked in horror as the light hit them, their joints cracking and popping as their bodies solidified. Moments later they were completely encased in stone. A collective sigh of relief broke the silence.

* * *

"You certainly took your time, wizard." One of the dwarves grumbled as he shrugged back into his clothes.

It had taken Gandalf and the young stranger a few moments to free the tied up dwarves and then another few to release the rest from the spit roast. The stranger had of course swiftly doused the fire before they did any of this, not wanting the dwarves to cook any further. Now most stood adjusting their gear, those that had been on the spit getting dressed.

Gandalf shot a withering glare at the dwarf who had spoken making him go a bit pale before turning away. This happened much to the amusement of the stranger, who chuckled while leaning on his staff.

Thorin who had been standing nearby looked up at the sound and looked the man over for a minute before turning to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, who is this?" he asked, gesturing briefly at the young man. Kili stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to the three. He was also quite curious as to who this man was.

"Farandir, at your service." The young man said with a grin as he bowed deeply before the dwarven leader. He straightened and hooked some of his long, dark hair behind an ear, a pointed ear.

"An Elf." Thorin said with a scowl.

"Well, technically, I'm only half-elven." Farandir said with a small shrug.

Thorin's scowl did not falter. He crossed his arms and looked up at Gandalf.

"Why did you bring an elf along?"

"Half Elf." Farandir corrected, earning a glare from both Thorin and Gandalf.

Kili tried to hold back a chuckle as Farandir held up his hands as if to apologize and took a step back. Thorin turned his attention back to Gandalf.

"He's an old apprentice of mine, studied under me for quite some time. He left my guidance many years ago to return to his Elven kin."

"That doesn't answer my question, Gandalf. Why is he here."

"Well, while I was off thinking things over I came across him quite by chance. We spoke for a long time, the topic finally turning to our quest. He offered to help."

"Who says we need his help. We need nothing offered by elves." Thorin said, glancing over at Farandir.

Gandalf sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. As he was about to fall into another argument with the dwarven leader Kili stepped forward.

"Two wizards are better than one, right?"

The two men turned to stare at him. Farandir straightened slightly, looking at the young dwarf with sudden interest. Kili didn't back down at the looks he was receiving. The entire company was listening now.

"Having another wizard along will only serve to better our chances at succeeding."

Fili walked over to stand next to his brother.

"I agree. Think about it, uncle. With two wizards, thirteen dwarves and a master burglar, that dragon doesn't stand a chance." He said with an enthusiastic grin.

Thorin stared silently at the two. Gandalf said nothing as well, waiting to see if this problem would fix itself.

Some of the others voiced their support, making all kinds of suggestions as to how Farandir could make their journey easier, like making their supplies magically fit in one pack or stopping the rain from soaking them to the bone. Farandir raised an eyebrow at this and glanced at Gandalf who smiled but said nothing.

Thorin looked over the faces of all his companions for a long moment before turning to stare at the young half elf.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" he asked Gandalf in a soft tone so no one else could hear.

The grey wizard nodded.

"I trust that boy with my life." He said, a warm smile spreading across his lips as he looked over at his former apprentice.

Thorin sighed deeply before throwing his arms up in surrender.

"Very well. Draw up another contract, Balin." He said to the white haired dwarf before turning to walk away. The old dwarf nodded before getting back to what he was doing. Slowly the whole company turned their attention away from the newcomer. Everyone except Kili.

He watched, while walking over to where his pack lay under a low hanging tree branch, as Gandalf drew Farandir to one side and spoke quietly with him. There was a lot of talking on Gandalf's part and a lot of nodding on Farandir's. After a while the old wizard placed a hand affectionately on Farandir's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before turning away to follow after Thorin.

Farandir was left standing alone. He watched Gandalf walk away for a moment before looking over at his new companions. His eyes stopped on Kili, who was still staring at him as he pretended to rummage in his pack. As their eyes met Farandir smiled. Kili smiled back and made to stand up, completely forgetting about the low branch hanging over him. With a thud he hit his head. Farandir burst out laughing as Kili's face went bright red. He hurriedly grabbed his pack and stalked over to his brother, the sound of Farandir's laughter still echoing behind him. He couldn't help but smile at the sound even though his head still throbbed.

Fili was watching him approach.

"Haven't seen you blush like that before, brother." He said and playfully nudged him with his elbow.

"Shut it.' Kili growled and shoved his elder brother back. Fili only chuckled before grabbing his own pack and turning to follow the rest of the company that had slowly started to depart. Kili moved to follow but glanced over his shoulder first to see Farandir still smiling at him. He turned away swiftly as he felt his face warm again, grinning like an idiot as he trudged along.

Farandir watched the handsome young dwarf walk off for a moment before stooping to grab his own things and jog a bit to catch up to the group. Somewhere inside he had the strangest feeling, as if a big change was about to take place. He glanced over at Kili again and grinned. Change indeed, he thought.

* * *

**So there you have it. I know I may have taken some liberties and added a few things that may not be correct (some of the characters may not always be true to movie ****portrayal and so on)**

**Also, the whole half elven thing will become more important later. (fun fact: I read up on it actually and turns out you can choose which race you want to identify with if you're a half elf. You will then assume the characteristics of the chosen race. Awesome!)**

**Any questions/feedback, feel free to leave a review or PM me ;)**

**P.S: Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters (except Farandir). The picture isn't mine either, just found it on the web and thought it looked nice for now. I'll most likely change it later anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast Update, yay!**

**So I guess it wasn't too horrible as some of you people actually like it :) Thanks for taking the time to review and add to ****favourites and follows! Really appreciate it!**

**btw "Mzzmarie" please get out of my head! You knew exactly what I was going to do next! ;) (You must teach me your ways oh Great one haha)**

**So there's a lot of Kili asking stupid questions in this chapter... So bear with it...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"That is a truly foul stench." Farandir said as he peered into the entrance of the cave.

He had chosen to remain outside with a few of the dwarves while Thorin, Gandalf and the rest ventured inside to investigate the troll's lair. He could hear excited chattering coming from inside. He guessed that they must have found some sort of treasure. He chuckled softly to himself and turned away from the cavernous entrance.

Kili appeared next to him then, munching on a piece of dried out bread. He held out his hand to offer a chunk to Farandir.

"Hungry? We didn't really have breakfast after all."

Farandir appraised the offered food with a small grin.

"Thank you, um…?"

"Kili. My name is Kili." The dwarf said hurriedly as he realized why the half elf had paused.

"Kili, of course. Forgive me I'm terrible with names." Farandir said with a sheepish grin.

"You must get that from your elvish side." Kili said with a sly smile.

Farandir chuckled.

"Most likely." He agreed.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Kili spoke.

"Is it difficult for you?"

Farandir looked down at him with a puzzled frown, leaning forward slightly.

"Is what difficult?"

Kili pushed a small stone around with the tip of his boot.

"Being a half elf. You know… not really being one or the other?"

Farandir straightened, a small grin briefly on his lips.

"Well, it's never given me any trouble before. The elves accept me as one of them and most humans don't even realize I have elven blood. I guess I have a lot of human features."

"Like the stubble." Kili said gesturing to Farandir's jaw.

Farandir laughed loudly at this.

"Yes, I suppose that plays a big role."

Silence stretched out between them again for a few moments.

"I can chose though." Farandir said, breaking the silence.

Now it was Kili's turn to look puzzled. Farandir grinned at the look on his face.

"What I mean by that is that I can choose to which race I would like to be identified with, Human or Elf."

"So you haven't chosen yet I take it?"

"No. But I suppose I should get around to that… Before I get too old."

"How old are you then?"

"I'm just about 88 now, I think. I don't really keep track." Farandir replied.

Kili raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow." He said simply, making Farandir chuckle again.

"Why is that so surprising? You must be around the same age."

"I'm 77, so a bit younger."

"I thought as much."

"It's just, being half human, I didn't think you'd still look this great." Kili blurted before really thinking what he was saying.

Farandir raised an eyebrow.

"You think I look great?"

Kili's face went a bright shade of red once more.

"Well, for an 88 year old man…" he mumbled, not daring to meet Farandir's amused gaze.

Farandir laughed out loud again. Kili found that instead of feeling utterly humiliated he actually enjoyed the sound of the half elf's laughter. Finally he looked up again, a smile on his own face.

"I guess being both magically gifted and having elven blood does have its perks." Farandir said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Obviously." Kili said, folding his arms as well as he leaned back against a nearby tree.

The two chatted for a while before the voices in the cave grew louder until finally those who had entered stepped out into the fresh air. Both Gandalf and Thorin carried swords that had obviously been looted from within. Farandir thought that at a quick glance they appeared to be of elven make. As Thorin strode out towards the others, Farandir saw Gandalf stoop to pick up another blade from amongst the filth that littered the floor of the cave entrance. The old wizard walked over to the hobbit. Farandir could see the reluctance in the hobbit's face when Gandalf offered him the blade. He saw Thorin look over at the two of them and shake his head at the hobbit before turning away. Farandir sighed sympathetically. He understood what the hobbit must have been feeling right then. Before he could do anything though a cry of warning rang out.

In an instant the company was ready to defend against what ever was coming their way. Farandir took a deep breath and focused the flow of power within him. He felt it coil tightly deep inside, ready to be released at his command. Kili, who was still standing next to him, had an arrow ready, his bow straining with the pent up tension.

There was a rustle in the underbrush, heading straight for them. As everybody tensed up to attack, the oddest thing happened. Instead of a vicious enemy charging at them, a sleigh driven by what seemed to be rabbits burst through the bushes. Atop the sleigh was a familiar face.

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed, lowering his sword and staff. "What on Middle-Earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, Gandalf! I'm so glad I found you! We have trouble. Lots of it." The brown wizard mumbled.

"What kind of trouble?" Farandir asked as he came to a halt next to Gandalf and Thorin.

"Ah, Farandir my boy, it's good that you're here too." The wizard said with a small smile. He didn't answer the question though.

"Well?" Thorin finally asked when it became apparent that the wizard wasn't merely pausing for dramatic effect.

"Well what?" Radagast asked, looking slightly perplexed.

"You said there was trouble, Radagast. What is it?" Gandalf explained before the dwarf could loose his temper.

The brown wizard's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, that." He said with a sheepish grin before speaking up again, "Well, it-" he paused again, looking confused once more.

"It was on the tip of my tongue just a moment ago." He said scratching his head.

Farandir rolled his eyes as Gandalf sighed deeply. The old man might be a wizard, but sometimes Farandir thought he didn't have all the lights on upstairs.

"Oh!" the wizard suddenly exclaimed. "It wasn't a thought. It was this silly little stick insect," he said as he pulled the twig-like bug out of his mouth.

Quite sounds of disgust filled the air. Farandir chuckled. Same old Radagast, he thought.

Finally the wizard recalled what he had come to tell them. Farandir listened as Radagast recounted his run in with the giant spiders and how he tracked them back to the ancient fortress of Dol Guldur. His eyes went wide at the mention of a necromancer and the calling of spirits of the dead back into the realm of the living. The brown wizard drew then drew Gandalf and Farandir off to one side. Farandir recoiled back a step or two when Radagast produced the blade he had found in the supposedly abandoned fortress. Gandalf's face twisted in disgust at the sight of the weapon.

The two elder wizards took to speaking in hushed tones about the implications of such a weapon when suddenly a loud howl rang out in the distance.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, glancing around in fear.

"Not a wolf…" Kili murmured, drawing another arrow.

"Wargs!" Dwalin cried as a monstrous beast bounded down the rocky slope, diving straight for him. With a swing of his weapon, the creature went down. Kili felled another with his arrows.

"Run!" Radagast commanded, suddenly appearing to be fully in control of his senses. "I'll draw them away."

"But these are Gundabad Wargs!" Gandalf exclaimed, "You'll never outrun them!"

The brown wizard raised a finger at Gandalf.

"And these are Rhosgobel Rabbits." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'd like to see them try."

* * *

The flight from the orcs astride wargs was a perilous one. Even though Radagast kept the attackers busy by darting this way and that on his rabbit-driven sleigh, the company had a hard time sneaking across the plains, darting behind large boulders and rock formations every time the pursuit came too close.

The orcs did not fall for the ruse for long however and soon they were closing in on the dwarven party. Farandir readied himself once again to attack, as did the rest of them, forming a defensive circle around Bilbo. As the wargs drew close, Farandir realized that Gandalf wasn't with them anymore. The dwarves noticed as well, crying out that he had abandoned them. Farandir knew that wasn't the case.

"This way you fools!" the grey wizard called out from a nearby rock formation.

The company charged at the wizard, holding off the darting attacks of the wargs as they moved. Kili took up rear guard, firing arrows at the attackers while Farandir shielded the party from enemy fire. Thorin reached the old wizard first and saw that they stood over the edge of an entrance into the earth, a path leading away from the danger stretching within. In a deep, commanding voice he ordered the rest of the company to jump down to safety. One by one they leapt down the hole until finally only Thorin, Kili and Farandir remained. The young wizard ran forward and came to a halt next to the dwarven leader.

"Go!" Thorin ordered but Farandir didn't respond.

"I'm still shielding Kili, you go."

The dwarf narrowed his eyes at the half elf before grabbing him by the arm and shoving him down the hole.

"Kili!" Thorin cried out.

The young dwarf turned to look at his uncle and broke into a run. Just before he could reach the entrance, he seemed to stumble forward at bit. Thorin thought he must have tripped over a rock and dismissed it. Moments later the two dwarves were with the rest of the company in the relative safety of the pit.

The sound of horns suddenly blasted through the air, followed by the whistling sounds of arrows being loosed. They could hear the orc cry out in pain and terror as some unseen force ripped through their numbers. On of the orcs that had been standing quite close to the entrance of the small cave was hit by an arrow and fell backwards, rolling down the steep decline and coming to a stop at Thorin's feet. The dwarf leaned over and pulled out the arrow.

"Elves." He said in a low voice, looking up at Gandalf.

"Hey, I cannot see where the path leads!" Dwalin cried from deeper in cave. "Do we follow it?"

"We have no choice it seems." Thorin said, glancing suspiciously at Gandalf. "Lead on Dwalin."

* * *

The cave led out into a narrow canyon that seemed to stretch on forever. Though it was a tight fit, the company made good time, Dwalin taking the lead while Farandir came in last. He glanced back every now and then to see if they weren't maybe being followed. As time passed it seemed to grow steadily darker in the canyon. Farandir glanced up to see the sky slowly tint from blue to orange. When he looked back down he suddenly tripped over something laying directly in his path, landing face first in the dirt. He groaned and rolled over to see what had caused his fall. It was Kili.

"Kili." He said softly at first but when no reaction came he called out loudly. "Kili!"

The others heard his call and slowed to a halt. As one they all rushed back when they realized that something was wrong. Farandir crawled over to the unconscious dwarf and gently turned him around. As he did so he caught sight of the arrow. It was lodged firmly in Kili's side. A light probing with his magic revealed that it had broken two of his ribs and pierced his one of his lungs. Blood had seeped through his clothes and was now forming a puddle around them. As the others reached them Farandir threw his hands up and in a loud voice commanded them to stay back. When he was sure they had heard him he hastily turned back to the injured dwarf.

"What happened?" Fili asked from where he stood, worriedly looking at his brother.

"Arrow pierced his lung. Broke a few ribs too." Farandir said as he ripped open the fabric around the arrow shaft.

"When did this happen?" Thorin asked as he stepped to the front.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Farandir asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What are you-" Thorin began but a choked cough from Kili silenced him.

"Gandalf, take them. Make haste to-" he paused, glancing at Thorin, before continuing, "Just find help."

Gandalf looked briefly down at the injured dwarf before nodding.

"What about Kili?" Fili exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry, he is in good hands. Farandir's a lot more skilled at healing than I am." Gandalf said reassuringly. "Come now, we must hurry! Farandir can focus more if we're not here to bother him."

Slowly the company of dwarves turned and hurried on, Gandalf at the head. Fili and Thorin trailed slowly behind, both casting worried looks at Kili. Farandir caught a glimmer of guilt in Thorin's eyes.

As the others hurried away he swiftly turned to focus on the task at hand. The magic he was sending into Kili had stopped the bleeding at least but that didn't mean they were out of the woods yet. The arrow had not gone all the way through his chest so removing it without causing more damage was going to be a challenge. Orcs like to use barbed blade tips.

Taking a deep breath to ready himself and focusing his gift to steady the shaft as he pulled, he slowly inched the arrow out of the dwarf's chest. He stopped every now and then to heal the damage left by the blade as it moved out of the body. Due to the empathic nature of healing magic, Farandir was taking on Kili's pain so that his magic could fix what had been damaged and mend the broken bones. He winced and gasped as waves of pain shot through him. Sweat ran down the side of his face with the exertion. Finally, with one final pull, he got the entire arrow out. He sighed briefly with relief. The worst part of it was over. Or so he thought.

As Farandir placed his hands over the wound to finish the healing, he suddenly pulled back in surprise. There was a taint in the wound that he had previously missed. He had no idea how his magic could have missed such an important aspect of Kili's injury.

"Blasted orcs!" Farandir cursed.

Reaching over he grabbed his pack and rummaged through it. Finally he found the little vial he was looking for. Popping off the stopper he dripped some of its contents on the wound. Just as he was about to put it away he had a thought and dripped some of it into Kili's mouth as well.

The light green liquid soaked into the wound as Farandir placed his hands on either side of the injury. He closed his eyes and concentrated, chanting softly under his breath. He winced as pain flowed into him once more. This time it was slightly different though. The poison from the arrow that had slowly been weakening Kili was now flowing into him and as a result he was weakening as he tried to heal his friend. Time seemed to slow as he worked, minutes feeling like hours. Finally he felt the last of the taint leave Kili's body. He took his hands from the wound to see that a small pink scar was all that remained. He smiled at the victory.

His happiness was short lived however as his vision suddenly began to blur. He fell back a bit, leaning on an arm to steady himself. As everything started to go dark around him, he saw Kili's eyes flutter. With a groan the dwarf sat up slowly, his eyes taking in the situation. He saw the blood everywhere and started to panic, grabbing at his side. When he felt no arrow or pain he looked down to see the fresh scar. Comprehension dawned on his face as he looked up at Farandir.

"You healed me, didn't you?"

Farandir gave him a small smile before wincing, pain flashing in his blue eyes. Kili lunged forward to prevent his head from striking the ground as Farandir fell backwards. Panic welled up anew inside him as he looked around to see if he could find any trace of the others. In the distance he could hear the faint sound of voices. He prayed that it wasn't any more trouble. They had had enough of it for one day.

* * *

**So that first part... with the ages... I kept seeing elderly men in my mind... (Damn longevity, confusing the shit out of me)**

**Luckily they are both still sexy for their ages ;)**

**Also, I'm unsure how healing magic works in Tolkien's world so I just threw a few random elements from other places into this scene...**

**So any comments/thoughts/opinions so far? I'd really like to know what you're thinking. If you'd like to know what I'm thinking, just ask "Mzzmarie", seeing as she knows whats going on in my head...**

**Thanx for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, follows and ****favourites! Appreciate the support ;)**

**This chapter is a bit slow I guess but oh well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

With a loud gasp Farandir shot up straight. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't sitting on the rocky canyon floor anymore. As his eyes adjusted to the relative darkness he realized he was in a spacious room, lavishly decorated fine materials and ornaments. The walls were for the most part lined with bookshelves. A sense of familiarity washed over him. He was in his old room in Rivendel. As he sighed and lay back down on the soft pillows the door burst open, banging loudly as it hit the wall. Farandir lifted his head to see a rather sheepish looking Kili and Fili standing in the doorway.

"Damn flimsy elf doors." Fili muttered as he stepped into the room, moving to pull the door forward to inspect the wall for any possible damage.

Kili briefly glanced at his brother before returning his eyes to Farandir. He smiled slightly. Fili cursed from behind him. Aparantly his little misjudgment had made a small dent in the plastered wall. Swiftly he moved to grab the tall standing mirror from where it was in a corner to push it in front of the damage. The door, now blocked from opening fully by the mirror, stood at an odd angle. Fili stepped back and nodded briefly to himself before turning to face the other two. He was met with loud laughter from both, making his face go a bit red for a moment. As the laughter died down, both dwarves turned their attention to the half elf.

"Finally awake then?" Fili asked, even though the answer was quite clear.

"Well, after that little display how could I possibly still be sleeping?" Farandir asked, arching an eyebrow.

Fili grinned sheepishly. Farandir smiled before speaking again.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours." Kili said, speaking for the first time. "We got you back here just as night fell. One of the elves here healed you. It's almost midnight now."

"You gave us a good scare there." Fili said as he folded his arms, Kili nodding his agreement.

Farandir, who had laid his head back down lifted it swiftly again.

"I gave you a scare?" he asked loudly, "What about you?" he went on, indicating towards Kili.

The dwarf shrugged self-consciously.

"Why didn't you say that you were hurt?" Farandir demanded. "Had we delayed just a little longer, you would have died!"

When Kili simply looked down at the ground and didn't answer, Farandir huffed, muttering something about the pride of dwarves and how it would be the end of him.

"Well, at least you decided to get my attention in the end." Farandir said with a small sigh.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked.

"Well, you tripped me, making me land face first in the dirt."

Kili looked like he wanted to wince, making Farandir chuckle.

"Don't feel bad, it worked out in the end." He said with smile.

Before Kili could respond, Fili spoke out again.

"Why did we find you unconscious when we came back and not Kili?" he asked.

Farandir bit his lip. How was he going to explain magic to dwarves.

"Well, to simplify the matter, I had to take on Kili's pain to heal him. That's how it works."

Fili frowned.

"So you passed out because of a little pain?"

Farandir shook his head.

"The effects of the pain were very brief. It was the poison that got me."

"Poison?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Farandir nodded.

'Oh, well that makes sense then I guess." Fili said with a small frown as he toyed with his beard. "In any case, thank you for saving my brother." He said, a smile returning to his lips.

Farandir inclined his head slowly.

"It's what I'm here for after all." He said as he raised his head again. "So, what's been going on while I was sleeping?"

As Fili filled the wizard in on the happenings of the past few hours, Kili stared dumbly out the window. He hadn't realized how much it cost to heal someone. He thought it was a simple snap of the fingers. He felt guilty knowing that his delaying to speak out had only made his injuries worse and in so doing made the healing process more difficult for Farandir.

"Kili?" Farandir asked for the third time before the dwarf finally heard him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yes?"

"I asked if you were feeling ok now? No more lingering pain?"

The dwarf shook his head.

"I'm perfectly fine now." He said with a small grin. Farandir noticed it looked a bit forced but he said nothing.

Before any of them could speak further, Thorin Oakenshield strode into the room. The younger dwarves stepped back from the foot of the bed where they had been standing to allow their uncle to stand there instead.

"Glad to see you're awake, Elf. We need to get moving."

* * *

After a brief explanation of what they had learnt from the map with the help of Lord Elrond and of how they intended to sneak off without the elves noticing, the three dwarves departed to let Farandir get his things together. Thorin said they would wait for him in the dining hall and that he had better hurry. Fili smiled briefly at him before following his uncle. Kili hesitated in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, for what you had to experience on my account." He said softly.

Farandir smiled at the defeated look the dwarf gave him.

"Hey, it's really not that big of a deal. It's not you fault one of those damn orcs got lucky."

Kili grinned slightly.

"I guess not. But still…"

Farandir frowned at him.

"Come on now, I don't want to hear any of that. What's done is done."

Kili looked at the floor for a moment.

"Thank you, Farandir." He said finally, a small smile on his lips, before turning and following his kin.

Farandir lay back down again for a few moments. What was about that dwarf that made him feel so different… He sighed deeply before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. It took him a moment to locate his things; the elves had stored them in one of the closets along with fresh clothes and supplies. He smiled briefly as he stuffed the herbs and vials into his pack. Moments later he stood fully dressed and ready to go. Grabbing his staff from where it stood against the wall he moved to the door. As he did so he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His thick hair appeared to have been washed making it puff out a bit more that he would have liked. Glancing around he saw a thin strip of leather on a nearby shelf. Snatching it up he proceeded to tie back most of the hair on top of his head, letting the tail and the rest fall behind him to hang down his back. A few strands came loose almost instantly, falling forward to hang in his face. He sighed and hooked them behind his ear. He noticed then that he appeared quite pale. His usually sun browned skin was now a much lighter shade, making him appear a bit sickly. His bright blue eyes had also dulled a bit, now looking more grey than blue.

"Damn orcs." He cursed and swept out of the room.

He trudged down the steps and made his way to the meeting place. He was met with friendly smiles from all the members of the company, except Thorin who looked all serious as always and Gandalf who wasn't there.

"Where's the old man?"

"Meeting with the elves." Balin answered.

"Are we to wait for him then?" Farandir asked glancing at Thorin.

"Yes, but not here. He is keeping the elven leaders busy, so to speak, so we can be on our way." The old dwarf answered again. "They aren't to keen on letting us go."

"Didn't think they would be… Very well, let us be off then. Before my grandfather catches wind of what we're doing."

The whole company stopped in their tracks.

"Grandfather? Who's your grandfather?"

* * *

**So don't flip out, it's really not gonna be what you think...**

**Also... on the random/awkward side. How and when would you like Kili and Farandir to eventually burst the bubble and do something about those growing feelings. I don't want to rush it but I'd like to know what you guys think before I decide on something final... (suggestions for steamy scenes would also be appreciated haha)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update, with a slightly steamy scene near the end. It's not hectic though so...**

**I'd just like to thank all those who have been supporting the story so far. It really means a lot :)**

**Also, shout out to 'Stormglass' for the suggestions. I really like the way you think!**

**Anyway, so enjoy ;)**

* * *

Farandir grinned at the stunned faces staring up at him.

"Oh, it's really not that dramatic. I was taken in to the care of the house of Elrond as a child after my mother was killed. I don't have any blood relations to him; well none that I'm aware of, but Elrond has always been like a grandfather to me." He explained briefly.

The company of dwarves visibly seemed to relax a bit upon hearing the news. A few among them looked slightly disappointed at the anti-climactic explanation. Thorin grunted at the silence that hung in the room.

"Now that that's settled, can we get a move on?" he asked no one in particular.

As one, the group spun back to the task at hand, Bombur tripping over the edge of a rug in his haste, Nori and Ori rushing to get him back up on his feet. The walk out of Rivendel was relatively smooth from then on. The company only passed one pair of guards, Farandir quickly spinning some tale that resulted in them moving off again moments later on the path leading out of the hidden valley. As the company progressed the young wizard noticed how Bilbo kept turning to look over his shoulder. He moved to walk next to the hobbit.

"It's quite a magnificent place, isn't it?"

Bilbo looked up, a small grin on his face.

"Words can not describe…"

Farandir smiled at the simple statement.

"Maybe after this quest has reached its end, you can return here? I'd put in a good word for you." Farandir said with a wink.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." The hobbit said with a sincere smile.

They walked on in relative silence then, the only sounds being those of the surrounding landscape. Farandir glanced briefly over his shoulder at his home one final time before they moved around the bend. Indescribable indeed he thought, as he turned back to face the rising sun far off on the horizon.

* * *

It had been raining constantly for the past few days and everyone was miserable. Most of the dwarves had been highly disappointed when they learned that Farandir could sadly not do anything to stop the downpour as most of them had thought him capable of doing. He only shrugged with a slightly sheepish grin and said that was not in his range of abilities when prompted about it. After that, the dwarves seemed to be a bit peeved at him. He could not understand why. It had after all been they who had said that he could accomplish such a feat. He had never suggested it. As they trudged on he heard one of them grumble about him being the second wizard that let them down. He thought of Gandalf then and that made him chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" asked a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Kili looking up at him with a grin. A sudden thought came to him then that surprised him a little. He couldn't stop thinking how appealing Kili looked as the rainwater dripped of his face, a few of the droplets trailing down his strong jaw line and then disappearing down the collar of his shirt. For a moment he could swear he felt his cheeks warm up as he imagined those droplets traveling over the planes of the body that lay beneath the fabric.

"Farandir?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right. I was just um, laughing at something stupid." Farandir said quickly.

Kili raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something stupid, eh?" he asked and when Farandir nodded he said, "Fine, don't tell me."

Farandir chuckled and shoved him lightly to the side. The young warrior proceeded to shove him back. Soon it became a little game that lasted up until Thorin turned back to glare at the two of them. Farandir could hear Fili chuckle somewhere from behind them as Thorin glared. Their game at an end, the two strode on in silence for a bit. Finally Kili spoke up.

"You look a lot better now." He said, making the wizard turn his head in inquiry.

"I mean you look fully recovered. You're not so pale anymore and your eyes…" he paused a moment.

"My eyes?"

Kili didn't speak; he merely smiled and glanced at his boots. Farandir grinned and shook his head.

"You only mentioned your mother before, back in Rivendel."

"I did." Farandir agreed.

"So, what about your father?"

Farandir sighed before speaking.

"I'm not really sure what happened to him. I've never met him and my mother never spoke of him. He had to be elven though, seeing as my mother was human and I'm well both. She said he came from Rivendel though and that's why they took me in there after she…" he stopped, painful memories flashing briefly in his mind.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Kili said in a quite voice.

He spoke so softly that Farandir almost missed it.

"It's ok."

"I'm not always the most tactful dwarf." Kili said with a sad smile. "My big mouth usually gets me into trouble."

"It's ok, really. It was a simple question. And it happened so long ago… Don't worry about it."

They walked on in awkward silence after that.

Hours later Thorin finally stated that it was time to take shelter for the night. The company broke into little groups, each assigned with a different task. Some gathered supplies, like fresh water from a nearby stream, while others set out to get a fire going in an area sheltered from the rain by a large rock formation. The terrain was slowly turning all the more barren as they approached the foothills surrounding the Misty Mountains. The next day they would start the perilous journey across the towering peaks. Farandir was not looking forward to it.

He tried to keep his mind off it by staying busy. He worked with Bifur and Bofur to get the fire started and then get a simple stew together. As he sat staring into the flames his mind drifted off to far away realms. Soon he was asleep. After what seemed like hours he was brought out of his dreaming by a touch on his shoulder.

"It's your turn on the watch." Whispered Ori.

Farandir nodded, rubbing at his eyes before getting up. As he started his wide circle around the campsite he caught sight of Kili and Fili sitting on a rock. The two where speaking in quite voices, not wanting to disturb their companions or alert potential enemies. Slowly Farandir made his way over, not wanting to startle the two brothers. As he drew near, Fili elbowed Kili, cutting off the dwarf's next sentence. Kili turned to look at what had caused his brother to do so. When he saw Farandir he smiled.

"Well, looks like I'm relieved of duty." Fili said and stretched, before bidding them both good night and stumbling in the dark back to the camp. Farandir caught the meaningful look he flashed his dark haired brother before leaving, the action peaking the wizard's interest. He did not say anything though.

"So, how long have you been sitting here?" he asked as he came to a stop and leaned against a rock.

"Not long at all. I came to relieve Ori from watch duty and that was about 10 minutes ago."

"I see."

They sat in silence a while, listening to the rustle of the sparse foliage and the chirping of insects. After a while Kili seemed to draw in a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for something before turning to the half elf, moving closer as he did so. He looked up at the young wizard for a moment before speaking.

"You have something in your hair, you know?" He said with a small smile.

Farandir frowned and probed his damp hair, feeling for anything that shouldn't be there.

"Where? I don't feel anything." He said after a moment.

"Here." Kili said and reached over to the side of Farandir's head. As he did so his cool fingers brushed against the tip of Farandir's pointed ear. This sent shivers down the half elf's spine. Kili noticed this. Tentatively he touched the ear again, sending another wave of pleasure through the elf.

"Don't…" Farandir whispered.

Kili drew his hand back, a slight look of rejection on his face. Farandir looked into his eyes then, fiercly.

"You didn't let me finish." He said in a breathy voice. "I was going to say, 'don't stop'."

Kili's eyebrow lifted slyly, a light blush spreading on his face as he reached out to run the tips of his fingers over the pointed ear. Farandir gave a low groan.

"I'd heard that elf ears were sensitive, but I didn't think it was that big a deal?"

Farandir looked over at him with half lidded eyes.

"You haven't the slightest idea." He whispered.

Kili smiled then, a glint in his eyes.

"Well, if a simple touch can make you squirm like that, I wonder what this will do?" he said as he leaned in and ran his tongue across the sensitive piece of skin.

Farandir groaned loudly this time, making Kili glance over at the sleeping company a little way off. None of them stirred so he turned back to what he was doing. He gave the pointed ear another slow lick before pulling away. The look he saw on Farandir's face was the most arousing thing he had ever seen. Before he could do anything though, Farandir spoke.

"Kili, what are we doing?" he asked.

The archer was slightly taken aback.

"I think it's pretty obvious what we're doing."

Farandir grinned before speaking.

"Ok, what I mean is, should we be doing this? Do you really want to? Don't you think it's a bit… sudden?"

Kili looked up at him for a moment, his dark eyes boring deeply into bright blue.

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you I felt something inside. This may sound stupid but it was like an instant connection. Like I was meant to cross paths with you." He said softly, still looking deeply into Farandir's eyes.

Farandir smiled.

"I think I know what you mean." He said.

"So, doesn't this feel like the right thing to do?" the warrior pressed.

Farandir chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were 100% on board."

"Well, now that you know…" Kili whispered and drew close again, this time going for the lips instead of the ear.

Both moaned as their mouths came together in a fiery kiss, Kili's hand reaching up to twine into the elf's hair as Farandir cupped the young warrior's face in his hands. Despite it being cold and damp because of the rain, neither of the two felt anything but warmth. Kili marveled at the sweet taste of Farandir's lips. He guessed it had to be an elven thing because none of his previous conquests had ever felt quite like this. They were lost in the moment and didn't notice the shadow closing in on them.

The sudden clearing of someone's throat made the two of them jump. Fili stood next to them suddenly, a huge grin on his face. Kili frowned at his brother while Farandir looked slightly embarrassed.

"I um forgot my water skin." He said, still wearing the grin and moved to pick up the discarded skin that lay on the ground nearby.

With a casual salute he disappeared back into the darkness, leaving the two would-be-lovers alone once more.

"Well…" Farandir said and smoothed his hair back out of the way. "That was awkward."

Kili looked at him a moment before both burst out laughing. A groggy 'Quite over there!' emanated from the camp but this did little to stop them. Their laughter echoed into the dark for quite some time before finally ebbing away.

"It was worth it though." Kili said with a grin that made Farandir tingle all over.

"That it was."

* * *

**So there. Sweet and short :)**

**I didn't want to push their relationship too much yet, feels a bit too fast. It will get better though so stay tuned ;)**

**Thanx for reading and let me know how you feel about it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Short update this time, sorry... **

**I took a bit of liberty with the 'stone giant scene'. I know it didn't happen quite like that but oh well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain returned with a vengeance the following morning. Icy drifts of wind and sleet pelted down on the company as they made their way up and through the treacherous mountain passages. They barely spoke, except when crying out in warning because of a particularly slippery area or loose stones. Kili trudged on in the miserable weather. He didn't quite take any notice though. His mind was more focused on something or rather, someone. He glanced back through the rain to briefly look at Farandir. The spellcaster didn't meet his gaze. He was too busy pulling Bombur over a rocky protrusion. Kili smiled briefly before moving on.

Farandir looked up and briefly caught the smile just as the dwarf turned away. This brought a smile to his own face. He glanced at the others and noticed that they were the only ones in a particularly happy mood. He sighed and looked up at the toiling clouds high above. Briefly he wished he could change the weather after all.

As time passed and the sun began to set the storm only intensified, the thick clouds only served to darken the land more swiftly. Thunder and lightning crackled and boomed. They would have to find some sort of shelter soon or else be stuck blind on the side of mountain.

"Thorin! We need to stop!" Dwalin bellowed.

Thorin turned back and looked over his companions. He knew Dwalin was right, but where would they find a place to rest now? Before he could respond another loud boom shook the mountain.

"Look out!" someone cried as an immense boulder flew through the air, seemingly out of nowhere, and crashed into the mountainside above them.

"This is not a thunder storm!" Balin cried, "It's a thunder battle! Look!"

Everyone looked to where the old dwarf pointed. They were stunned at what they saw. Colossal stone giants were rising up from the ground around them. They towered up around them, as tall as the surrounding mountains. It seemed as if they wanted to tear each other apart. Instead they were only ripping apart the mountains from which they had risen.

"Move move move!" Thorin cried.

The group, broken out of their stunned silence, burst forth and made up the path. They did not get far. Moments after they started the ground at their very feet began to rumble. The stone cracked as it shifted, twisting and breaking all around them. Suddenly the ground lifted up, separating half the group from the other. The dwarves cried out in panic as they were lifted away from their comrades, each group trapped on a leg of the stone giant that had just awoken.

"Kili!" Fili called as his brother was lifted away.

Farandir glanced down and saw that they were miles higher than they had just been a moment ago. One of the dwarves, he could not see who, lost his balance and started to topple forward. Farandir grabbed at him and pulled him back, slamming him into the rock wall.

"Hold on!" he cried to those around him. As he did so he felt a hand grab hold of his. He glanced over to see that it was Kili's hand. The dwarf looked about as terrified as Farandir felt himself. He squeezed the hand in reassurance.

Stones and boulders rained down all around them as the giants battled, breaking apart as they hit each other. The two groups held on for dear life as they were carried along into the fight. After a few terrifying moments Thorin's group got the chance to jump off of the giant as it passed close by the mountain side. Kili's group was trapped on the other side and could not do the same.

The battle raged on for a few more minutes before the giant that Kili, Farandir, Bilbo and the rest were clinging to finally met his match. One of the others launched an enormous bolder at said giant, hitting his large stony head and breaking it clean off. The headless body began to crumble and fall forward. The trapped companions cried out as they fell forward too. Thorin's group called out in fear as they saw what was happening, Fili crying out his brother's name. As the mountainside sped up to meet them Bilbo shut his eyes and thought of the Shire one last time. Kili's grip tightened on Farandir's hand. The two glanced at each other, the elf giving the dwarf a small smile. Then there was a thunderous boom that split the air.

* * *

Fili's heart stopped for one agonizing moment as stone hit stone. Thorin cried out, the sound of his voice ripping through the air. As the great stone body bounced back after hitting the wall of rock they could see no sign of their friends. The group rushed forward to see what had become of them, fearing the worst.

Relief hit them like the air from an open furnace. There stood the others, shaken but unharmed, clinging to the rock face. The dwarves cheered as they were reunited with their friends. Kili let go of Farandir's hand to briefly embrace his brother. Thorin gave him a ghost of a smile and laid his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Hey! Where's Bilbo? Where's the Halfling?"

The question rippled through the company, all of them glancing around to see if they could spot the hobbit.

"There!" Kili cried and rushed forward to grab at the hobbit that was dangling off the side of the mountain. He could however not reach him. Scrambling forward he jumped over the edge and landed on a small ledge. Reaching out he grabbed the Halfling and swung him around where he was caught by Dwalin and pulled to safety. As he made to pull himself back up his foot slipped causing him to fall. Now he was dangling just like the hobbit had moments before.

Farandir cried out fearfully, but he was too far back to help fast enough. Dwalin was swift however and in moments Kili was standing next them again. There was a collective sigh of relief before anyone said anything. Thorin spoke first. He berated the hobbit for not paying more attention, stating that he was better off back at home in his comfortable chair. There was silence for a while before everyone finally moved on. They found a cave nearby and decided to settle in for the night, wait out the storm.

Thorin forbade them from making a fire and placed Bofur on first watch. Long after everyone found their place to settle in for the night and most had been snoring for a while, Kili moved to sit down next to Farandir who had been rolling around restlessly.

"I thought we were going to die." He whispered.

"For a moment I thought so too." Farandir said with a small smile.

"I'm glad we didn't."

Farandir laughed loudly at this, drawing a few grunts and protests. When it died down he looked over at the handsome young warrior, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"I'm glad too." He said and leaned in to kiss the archer tenderly. They were so engrossed in the kiss that they didn't notice the hobbit sneaking off towards the cave entrance. They broke apart though when the hobbit was caught out by Bofur. They listened to the two talk for a moment, but the words didn't seem to really reach them. They were too caught up by each other. Their lips met once more in a fiery kiss.

Thorin, who was listening to the exchange between the dwarf and the hobbit, suddenly sat up at the strange hissing sound coming from the floor. A crack snaked across the ground, spreading out between the sleeping dwarves. Before he could cry out in warning the floor gave way. The last thing he saw before plunging into the darkness was his nephew in a deep embrace with an elf. He mentally cursed at this. There was no way THAT was happening.

* * *

**Over protective father figure stepping up it seems haha**

**Thanx for reading and please let me know what you think!**


End file.
